romantico ni pasional?
by Anaira12-san
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene que pensar antes de hablar y Kagome era la prueba de ello


taran!

este fic me vino a la mente por mi hermanita XD me dijo ''ñaña inuyasha no es muy romantico'' y se me prendio el foco XD

y...el fic! mas bien one-shot

bb-lo que habla el personaje

_bbbbb_-lo que piensa el personaje

XD ahora si! el one-shot!

* * *

Que gran dia! tenia un examen, hoyo se portaba mas pesado que de costumbre, le tocaba lavar la ropa, y se peleo con inuyasha etc, etc, etc

Bufo y entro a su casa

-ya llegue!-grito pero nadie le contesto sonrio ante la idea de quedarse sola en casa ya estaba haciendo planes cuando

-por que tardaste tanto?-una voz masculina detras de ella

-_genial sin duda alguien alla ariba la trae en contra mia_-ironizo volteandose

-y tu de donde saliste?-pregunto con la intencion de despistarlo

-del pozo...

-_gracias kami lo despiste_

-yo primero pregunte!

-_estoy hablando con un niño_-se golpeo levemente su frente con la palma de su mano-_sermon en 3,2,1_

-donde estabas?

-en la escuela

-con quien estabas?

-con mis amigas

-se te acerco alguien?

-si-gruño levemente-no-dejo de gruñir-si-gruño denuevo-no-dejo de gruñir

Sonrio podria quedarse toda una vida haciendo eso

-quien?

-eh?

-quien se te acerco?

-ah! un ami...-gruño de nuevo, bufo y se acerco a el-idiota-le pego levemente en la mejilla y subio a su cuarto

Vio la radio y empezo a pensar macabramente tal vez si calculaba bien y le lenzaba la radio en la cabeza a inuyasha le funcione el cerebro, nego y se acerco a la radio ya que ya escuchaba los gritos de inuyasha exigiendole que saliera bah! quien le haria caso prendio la radio y le subio al maximo el volumen y comenzo a cantar

**so listen when you fell you heart skip a beat**

**you show me hell in the most beatiful light,**

**your lies disguied like alibis**

**oh,oh,oh,oh**

**you now you hell behind your beatiful eyes**

**a felling i can't fight**

**oh**

**we're just a falling star**

**we're just a broken seed**

**and when an oceans parts**

**will you wanna sink our dreams**

**i don't know what we are**

**or what we'll ever be**

**so listen when you feel you heart**

**skip a beat**

-Kagome! maldita abreme la puerta

-no!

-abre maldita sea!

-no!

Inuyasha gruño estaba a punto de tirar la puerta cuando

-no eres romantico ni pasional!

Inuyasha se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de la chica

-que!

-no eres romantico ni pasional!

Esta bien no era su imaginacion entonces solo se le ocurria el ultimo recurso tirar la puerta

Kagome vio perpleja a Inuyasha si no estaba en lo correcto el estaba lanzando fuego por los ojos trago duro y su mente solo le dijo, ordeno, y grito algo-_corre si quieres vivir!_-y asi lo hizo

* * *

ok! Kagome ya tienes tu leccion piensa una maldita vez antes de hablar, seguia corriendo como caperucita huyendo del lobo o perro en este caso

Sintio unos brazos en su cintura y se ruborizo maldicion estaba oficialmente muerta y nisiquiera habia escrito su testamento

-Inuyasha-susurro al ver al chico con mirada que echaba fuego

-asi que no soy romantico ni pasional eh?-susurro el muchacho contra sus labios

Ella nego y el sonrio con malicia oh maldicion! estaba perdida ese era su fin

-aver que opinas despues de esto-susurro denuevo para despues unir sus labios e introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica

Kagome estaba perpleja ¡se estaba besando a la frances con Inuyasha! !el Adonis en persona!

Inuyasha se separo de ella y sonrio

-ahora soy romanttico y pasional? o quieres que te lo demuestre denuevo-dijo el viendo descaradamento sus labios

-_ten dignidad Kagome no lo hagas..._-pensaba viendo esas lagunas doradas que tanto amaba y luego esos labios-_¡al diablo!-_ella misma firmo su contrato de muerte al avalansarse contra inuyasha y besarlo descaradamente o a la frances

Inuyasha la separo de el y ella dio un gemido de protesta y el sonrio

-dime que soy pasional-ordeno y ella hizo casa inmediatamente

-eres el mas pasional Inuyasha-lo vio sonreir y juro que si el no la tuviera sostenida se derretia o caia de bruces al suelo

-quiere que otra vez se lo demuestre

-quien no?

y por tercera vez sus lengas vailaron

* * *

tan!

si quieren que publique mas one-shot mandenme reviews porfas!

nah! mentira solo si quieren

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmicion :)**


End file.
